(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for running a network, and more specifically, it relates to a method for running a network including vehicle detecting devices for a telematics service, and a system thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A loop detector is used as the most generally used vehicle-detecting device in a telematics service, but there is a problem in that the installation and maintenance of the loop detector are expensive. Therefore, a next generation vehicle-detecting technology using a sensor network has been developed. The next generation vehicle detecting technology can be used for a collision avoidance technology, etc., that analyzes a dangerous situation between vehicles at an intersection using a sensor network and assists safe driving.
Since most vehicle detecting devices using the sensor network technology are supplied with power from a battery, low power running technology is very important.
In the existing sensor network system, a method for reducing transmitting/receiving power has been used for low power running. In other words, power consumed by a transceiver is reduced through duty cycling or activation and deactivation of the transceiver in the vehicle detecting device.
The low power operation of the transceiver in the vehicle detecting device as well as the vehicle detecting device itself is very important to minimize the power consumption of the entire system.
However, the sensor network system using the vehicle detecting device according to the related art controls the vehicle detecting devices regardless of traffic and the information of a single controller, such that there is a problem in that the effective operation of energy is difficult. In other words, since the vehicle detecting device according to the related art periodically performs the vehicle detection without using the incoming and outgoing information of a vehicle that is detected by other vehicle detecting devices, the vehicle detecting device itself, and the information of a traffic signal controller, it unnecessarily wastes energy.
Further, the vehicle detecting device according to the related art wastes transmitting and receiving energy by setting a beacon tracking period and receiving a beacon signal transmitted from a controller that controls a sensor network and the transmitting output regardless of the incoming and outgoing vehicle information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.